


Moonlight

by NixHix



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Dominance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Submission, Vibrators, Werewolves, post-orgasm stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixHix/pseuds/NixHix
Summary: Carrot and Angua have been working opposite schedules for a week. When the time comes for them to come together, no one will be left wanting.





	1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

Moonlight, so romantic. 

Not a full moon, of course. A full moon led to other passions, other pleasures of the flesh.

The Disc’s tiny moon floated high above the smog of Ankh–Morpork, about halfway through its fullness. The River Ankh gurgled, and the rest of the city thrummed. Beds, here, were used in shifts when they were used at all. Other arrangements were often made. Secluded entryways to derelict buildings. Storage closets. Rooftops. Some slept in those places. Some used them for carnal rendezvous.

Carrot walked up behind Angua. Anyone else attempting such a thing would have instantly regretted it, but of course she could hear that it was him. Hell, she didn’t need to hear him, she could Smell that it was him… a unique combination of metal polish and soap and the rat burger (with ketchup) he’d had for his supper at Gimlet’s Hole Foods. And there, beneath all those scents, another. She could smell herself on him. She breathed deeply and smiled. Moonlight glinted off her long teeth.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her cheek, nestling his hardening cock right between her ass cheeks. He kissed along her jaw, making his way to her ear. When her long, thick blonde hair got in his way, he wound it around his hand and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

“If I was a vampire, I would suck you dry.” His voice was thick with desire… Almost as thick as his dick. Carrot was a simple man. People sometimes took this to mean he wasn’t very bright. Rather, he knew just what he wanted, and he took it. He saw the world the way he wanted it to be, then he made it so. He worked hard to make it so. He never took no for an answer.

Angua laughed. “If you were a vampire, you’d have nothing to do with a werewolf.” She reached back, behind her, and touched him through his pants. “I could be the one sucking you dry, if you…” As she spoke she began to turn toward him, wanting a real kiss. They’d been working opposite shifts for a week, and she was hungry for the taste of him. He stopped her. The hand in her hair held her fast. She almost certainly could have broken free. She was incredibly strong, but no woman wants her hair pulled from her scalp. And he was the strongest human she’d ever met.

“Stay.”

Angua growled, softly.

The world thought she must be the alpha in this relationship. How could a human ever stand up, day after day, night after night, to a werewolf? But Carrot wore authority like a crown. He didn’t want to be king, but he was. It radiated from him, and it spoke to something primitive and primal inside her. Everyone in this city responded to Carrot, in one way or another. Her response was more visceral than most… When he chose to flaunt his authority over her, she rolled over on her back. Just as well, that usually just made the next part easier.

Still pressed up against her, hard as steel, he nudged her into the room they shared. His left hand never left her hair. His right hand tugged her tunic up, so he could squeeze her breasts, and tug on her nipples. Having six nipples meant six times the pleasure. She only wished he had more hands available. 

She whimpered. “Carrot…”

He pinched a nipple and she gasped.

“I didn’t say you were allowed speak. Do as I command, and no one will be hurt. Much.”

She fell silent, and he kissed the pulse point on her throat. “Good girl.”

In any other throat, the sound she made would have been called a purr. The rumble, the vibration of her body spurred Carrot on. He unwound his hand from her mane and pulled her tunic over her head. Firmly, he grasped her shoulders and turned her toward him.

She was a beauty. Everyone commented on her hair, and it was extraordinary, of course. It shown in the moonlight. He often brushed it for her, finding that act both intimate and erotic. No one else ever saw her hair tousled, by sleep or sex. It pleased him to smooth it, to hide that part of her away, private… A thing belonging to him, alone. But her beauty wasn’t all in her hair. Her eyes were clear and lovely and so intelligent. Her skin was pale and silky under his rough hands, calloused by sword-work. Her body was fit and trim and so, so strong. No human, nor dwarf, could withstand all he asked of her, he was certain of it. She was a perfect fit for him. He had waited a long time for her, and now that he knew this pleasure, he wanted it every day. More, every day.

Her head tilted to the side, just a little. Questioning him without a word. Wondering what he was seeing. He drew a deep breath. As much as he enjoyed looking, it was time for more. His balls ached under his cock. He pushed on her shoulders.

“Down, girl.”

It wasn’t always like this. Sometimes she was in charge… usually closer to the full moon. Sometimes, it was she, barking the orders for him to obey. Being a Captain of the Watch, he was as good at obeying orders as he was at giving them. And sometimes, neither was really the top. Sometimes it was all mutual, give and take, thrust and parry. Angua was a werewolf. She could never be content to be the same, all the time. Variety was the spice of life to her. And Carrot wasn’t so different, deep down. He was Dwarf and Human. He was King, and lowly policeman. They both understood their dual natures, and they learned to embrace them, in themselves and in each other.

She didn’t kneel fast enough. Carrot was absolutely alpha tonight, and he wasn’t feeling patient.

“Down!”

She dropped to her knees, and awaited his next command. Now that she was kneeling, his hands were free. He untied the lacings at the front of his trousers, moaning at the pressure from his own hands against his dick. He was leaking, and there was a trail of moisture between his cockhead and the pants, stretching for a moment before the strand broke. Angua licked her lips.

Carrot wrapped his large hand around his equally large cock. He pulled on it, stroked it three or four times before stopping with a groan.

“Beg.”

Angua sat back on her haunches, looking up at him. Up past his balls, past his cock, past his chiseled chest, into his eyes.

She loved him. She never knew from one day to the next what that really meant, but who did? Any day, this could all change. She was a werewolf in a city, and he … he should be the king of that same city. The city balanced, it seemed, on the head of a pin. Guilds, here. The Patrician there. Thieves, assassins, beggars, wizards, and seamstresses, everywhere. It worked, but it was always on the brink of disaster. And their work in the Watch was dangerous. All this could be over, at any time, for any number of reasons, but that was true of everyone else, as well. She loved him, that was enough, tonight, with the moonlight streaming in their window, and all those problems on the other side of the door.

“Please, let me…” She paused, and tried to swallow past the emotion, a lump in her throat.

“Let you what?”

“Let me please you.”

Carrot’s growl matched any she’d ever heard in the pack. She was sad that, when he’d taken off her tunic, he hadn’t removed her breeches as well. She felt them growing warm and damp with desire. His arousal was an immense turn-on. The smell of it made her light-headed, and horny as hell. She wanted to rut with him.

“Lick me.”

No hesitation, this time. No thinking. She rocked forward onto her knees and licked his cockhead, savoring the taste of his salty precum. He was SO hard tonight. Perhaps the week of inconvenient scheduling was paying off. Her long tongue traced his glans, and lapped at his slit. He shuddered and thrust into her mouth.  
She was almost tempted to change. Her muzzle would be more suited to his length, which was prodding at the back of her throat. Luckily, as a werewolf, she often gobbled things whole. She wanted to stay human tonight. She swallowed, and her throat clenched at him. She breathed through her nose, pushed up against his curly red pubic hair. Gods, the pheromones had her drooling, he smelled delicious. 

She reached for his balls, but he slapped her hand away. As good as that felt, he didn’t want it, not yet. That would push him over the edge, which was looming fast, as it was. He pulled himself from her mouth. Both of them were panting.

When he could speak, he said, “I said Lick.”

He reached down for her, and lifted her up as if she weighed no more than a child. Muscles flexed in his arms and he carried her to their bed, kicking her basket out of his way. He placed her on the bed, and laid down beside her. He was a little more in control of himself again, and very much in control of her. Normally, he would strip off her boots and breeches and do some licking of his own, but just now, he was feeling very selfish. Telling himself he would make it up to her later, he spread his arms and legs and repeated himself.

“I said Lick.”

She did. She licked his lips. She licked that sensitive spot behind his ear. (If he’d been a werewolf, his tail would be wagging, and his leg would be thumping.) She licked his nipples until they were as hard as her own. As hard as his cock. She licked his belly button, causing him to laugh breathlessly and twitch. He couldn’t take much of that. He brought one hand to the top of her head and pushed her toward his crotch. She took the hint, and licked his cock, up, then down.  
But only once.

He groaned.

She moved lower.

He moaned.

Her tongue bathed his balls. Payback for not letting her touch them earlier, when she’d first wanted to do so. Pleasure deferred is pleasure multiplied, she thought with a wicked grin. He writhed under her ministrations. He was so sensitive, and she could feel his balls getting tight in his sac. That was good, very, very good, but she wasn’t ready to let them release, yet. 

So, she moved lower, again. If he spread his legs any wider, he’d dislocate a hip.

She rolled her tongue to a point, and, in a manner of speaking, prodded buttock. It was all she could do not to laugh, and she wasn’t sure she could refrain the next time old Vimes used that phrase.

Carrot tried to relax, but excitement had him clenched tight. She backed off, a little, and licked in gentle rings around his puckered opening. She thought she heard him sigh, but it might just have been a loud breath. Many humans were revolted by including the ass in lovemaking, but she was part animal. A part of her was always feral, always wild. Their revulsion made it all the sweeter to her. Carrot’s aroma, his musk, was stronger here than anywhere.

She had him sufficiently relaxed, and he opened up to her. She thrust her tongue into his ass. The way to this man’s heart was almost certainly not through his stomach. 

“Angua!”

“MMmmhmmmm.” She wasn’t permitted to speak. She couldn’t, in this position, anyway. The vibrations shot right up through his cock.

“Angua! Please!”

So, it was his turn to beg. He couldn’t maintain the game, any longer. Mr. Clever Dick, with his dog commands. She laughed. He couldn’t think of any more demands, now. He couldn’t think at all. Very little blood was being routed to his brain, at the moment.

He had to cum. He needed her hand, her mouth, her pussy, SOMETHING on his cock. NOW. She knew all this. She knew him better than she’d ever known anyone else, even in her pack. He was her pack, now. It was him and her, against the world. Tomorrow, all of that might change. Tonight, though, with the moon spotlighting his cock, she could make him the happiest man on the Disc.

As much as she wanted to fuck him, she didn’t think there was time. His urgency was catching. She’d get hers later, she knew he’d take good care of her. It was only a matter of inches. A few inches, and her mouth was wrapped around him. A few inches of finger, into his ass, touching his prostate. He thrust his hardon into her warm mouth, and howled. It was a pretty good howl, for a human.

Now he was cumming. She stroked his balls, felt them clench, sending his orgasm up and out. He pumped cum into her welcoming mouth. Every muscle in his body tensed and released. She swallowed, again and again.

He panted while she licked his cockhead, even when the flow had stopped. He was trembling, but she carried on.

“Angua.”

His dick was so sensitive, he squirmed. She stoked him and he yelped, like a puppy. Her finger continued to circle his prostate, as well.

He wanted her to stop, but he didn’t push her off. Gods! Gods! He couldn’t believe he was still hard after all of that. It was unspeakable, what she was doing to him. Pleasure pulsed along every nerve. It was unendurable. He loved and hated it at the same time. He cried out, just a string of syllables. He couldn’t form her name on his lips. Hell, he couldn’t even think of his own name, not under this onslaught. There was no cum left to expel from his cock, but she kept him orgasming. He felt like he’d been struck by lightning. If the Igors could capture this power… 

He shuddered, at the thought, and again at her touch.

“Please. Please. Please.”

Angua relented. She gently pulled her finger out of his ass. His cock, finally free from her amazing assault on his senses, softened and shrank.

A few more inches, she moved. He was a very big man, he filled up most of the bed, but there was always room for her at his side. She kissed him, and laid down, with her head on his shoulder, listening to his thudding heart slow to a more reasonable pace.

“Angua? What got into you?”

She blushed. She wouldn’t have thought he could still elicit a blush from her, but her cheeks were hot. ALL of her was still hot.

“I wish you had.”

“I don’t. Not this time. That was… You were…

“Yes?”

“You were a very good girl.”

Once again, if she’d have been anyone other than Angua, the sound in her throat would surely have been a purr. But she was Angua, and in the moonlit darkness, it was close enough.


	2. Like Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrot and Angua have been working opposite schedules for a week. Now they're finally together, and in Round 1, Carrot is the winner, but this is a marathon, not a sprint. Carrot is a bit spent, but his passion is still intact, and he's got a few surprises up his sleeve. (Quite a trick, naked, isn't it!?) Angua doesn't usually like surprises, but this time... Well, maybe this time she will.

Carrot lay on the bed, spent. He’d caught his breath, but he still felt drained, and as wobbly as a bowl of jelly… But… He had a job to do. He might not have her senses, but he knew she now needed release as badly as he had a few moments ago.

He drank deeply from his water bottle; his throat had become bone dry. He passed it over to her. She drank and wiped her mouth of the back of her hand.

“Now, you.”

She sighed. He enjoyed the sound of her sighs, deep, and husky, they went straight to his cock. At any other time, it would have made him hard.

He levered himself up, onto his elbow, so he could look into her eyes. It had taken months of work on his part to get her to accept this from him. Her instinct was to look away, to not let him see her so clearly in moments like this. Instinct is a very hard thing for a werewolf to fight. Usually, it meant life or death. Here, somehow, it meant even more. He held her gaze, much longer than she was comfortable with, but she did Not look away. 

He smiled at her, and that intense moment passed. 

When she smiled back, he bent down and kissed her. He was glad, now, that his own urgent need had already been filled. He could really take his time with her now, and she would be more willing to accept that. The kiss was deep and slow. His tongue teased her lips, then her tongue met it. They played a little, nibbling and nudging, and never breaking the contact until both of them were breathless.

He rose up, a little further, and untied her breeches. He loosened her boots and pulled them off. Then she raised her hips, so he could finish the job. He took a long deep breath. This never got old. He kissed her, again.

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, and he let her have that for a moment, but this was his time to please her. He reached up, and grabbed her wrist. He used his other hand on her hip, to turn her onto her stomach. He stretched her arm out so that he could bind her wrists together. He worked quietly. Efficiently. Then he secured her wrists to the center of the headboard. There was a little slack, enough for her to rock back and forth, but not much. She could bend her elbows slightly, to rest her weight on them.

This had taken a while for her to accept, as well. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. She did. She trusted him with things concerning her very life… but it was still so hard to cede control, moment by moment. 

He stood. She turned her face to try to see what he was doing. 

“Eyes front.”

She turned her face back to the wall in front of her, and shut her eyes, waiting. He traced his hand around her ear, something she liked as well in human shape as she did in wolf form… then down her neck. He traced her spine, with one finger, a long, slow serpentine path. That elicited another sigh. A sigh followed by a moan.

He placed his hands on her hips, and tugged until her as was raised up, and she was on her knees, then he spread her feet apart. Then he ran his finger down her ass crack. His fingertip teased her anus, making her arch her back. 

He took a deep breath, his face close to her pussy, and held it. When he let it out, it was warm. She was warm, and wet, and ready. But he wasn’t ready to take her over the edge, yet.

He stood, again, and went to his satchel, by the door. She could tell where he was from the creak of the floorboards. She could hear him undoing the leather straps. He took something out and returned to the bed, humming to himself.

“Carrot--?”

He stroked her back.

“Not yet, love.” 

She relaxed as best she could. She had to, or she’d snap the rope. Both of them knew that she could. But there was something to be said for being still, and letting her lover guide her. There was something to be said for not being a werewolf or a copper or anything other than a woman waiting for her man to take her further into passion. 

She sighed again, as his hands left her back. She already missed his touch.

She heard him unwrap something. There was a layer of brown butcher’s paper. The sound of it crinkling was unmistakable. Then he slid something out of a small silk bag. That was unusual, but she was sure it was silk. It came out of worms’ asses, didn’t it, and there were very few organic smells she couldn’t identify. Whatever he had… whatever he was up to, she wished he’d come back to the bed.

And now he did, moving onto the bed behind her. Maybe he’d recovered, and was going to fuck her. She wanted that… but no.

He laid the object on the bed, and used both thumbs to part her lower lips. He went down on all fours, and began to lick. A werewolf appreciates a good lick, and this was just that... tracing her lips, flicking her clit.

Hnnnn! It felt wonderful, ratcheting her pleasure up several notches. But it wasn’t what she really needed right now. 

He dipped his tongue into her, and that was a little better. She ached to feel him fill her up. His tongue was busy, darting in and out, but it didn’t reach in far enough to satisfy her need. He shifted behind her. He must be getting ready…

But then came a strange new sound. Utterly inorganic… except, perhaps, to vaguely put her in mind of buzzing bees.

“Carrot?”

“Shhhh. It’s alright. You’ll like this, I promise.”

“I’ll like what? What have you got? Tell me. Show me.”

“I didn’t want to show it to you. I didn’t want to talk about it. I wanted you to experience it.”

“Carrot, have we met? I don’t Like surprises.”

Carrot laughed.

“Yes, I think we can safely say we’ve met. Can’t you just trust me?”

“Please, Carrot. Whatever it is, can’t it wait? Can’t you just…”

“Just what?”

“Lick me. Finger me. Fuck me! I don’t want to play games.”

“You just want to play. I understand. But I think… I really think you could enjoy this, if you just relax and let me do this.”

Angua sighed. Not a sigh of desire this time, but of resignation. He’d never hurt her yet, or disappointed her. Not in any meaningful way. 

When she nodded, Carrot went back to licking her. She groaned.

“Carrot, whatever you’ve got planned, I assure you, I’m very ready. Please.”

Carrot just kept licking. He wanted her good and wet. As wet as possible.

Then he turned a dial on the device, and the buzzing started again. It was a long, slender cylinder, covered in rubber, like old Mr. Sonky had used. It was smooth and sleek. Inside there was a complex clockwork mechanism, several springs, and an imp. The imp pedaled furiously, and pulled on levers, and cords. Some of the gears were as big as the imp. Some were almost microscopic. Because of this, sometimes the buzzing was fast and frantic, and sometimes it was a gentle hum.

He brought it up to her pussy lips, just slightly parting them.

Angua’s hips twitched at the sensation. It was alien to her, but… after a moment, she tried to push back onto it. Her need to be filled was driving her mad… But Carrot was ready, and he moved with her. The … the thing brushed over her clit, and she yelped in pleasure. Carrot pressed a little harder. She tried to grind against it, but he slid it down, away from her clit and slowly inside her. An inch or so. Then two…

Now she knew why he’d gotten her so wet. The… device was so hard and unrelenting. Her lips… and the walls of her pussy clung to it as he slid it deep inside her. The buzzing continued… she could feel it everywhere in her body, now. 

He slid it almost out, and began to fuck her with it. She strained at the ropes, wanting to move with him. He stroked the small of her back, stilling her, and slowly pushing and pulling the vibrating device in and out of her. Then he touched the dial. The imp inside grumbled, and pulled some more levers, and pedaled harder. The springs were twanging, and the gears were grinding along. Carrot pushed it deep inside her, and used his other hand to work circles on her clit.  
It was all far too much. Her body trembled, and her clit throbbed in his hand. Her pussy clenched down on the device, making the overwhelming sensation, if anything, even stronger. She held her breath and fell… no… flew over the edge between anticipation and satisfaction. 

She flooded his hand, her juices flowing out around the vibrator. The air came spilling out of her lungs, and she gasped, trying to fill them again, so she wouldn’t pass out. Her head was spinning. Still, he continued to drive the device into her.

“Ahhh. Oh, Carrot. Stop.”

“Why? It feels good. I can tell it feels good.”

“Too good. Too much.”

Carrot started to pull it out, and she breathed in relief. But then he plunged it back inside and began the who process again, keeping her breathless and moaning. Every single breath was his name. The buzzing and her groans filled the room, and though he’d though he was well spent, he felt his cock stirring to life. After a moment, he was hard. Hard, and wanting her again.

He pulled the vibrator out of her pussy, and pushed himself in. Then he moved the device up to her clit, and she howled her pleasure. Her walls clenched his cock as he thrust into her, and he surprised himself, and her, by coming again.

He turned off the device, and untied her, rubbing her hands and arms to get the blood flowing again. He pulled her up against him, and kissed her thoroughly. 

She held him close, drifting off, thinking that despite all the odds stacked against them, they worked, together. They worked like clockwork.


End file.
